The Valkyries
The Valkyries are an organization of winged, aerial soldiers and daredevil stunt pilots who defend the skies from any and all criminal threats, as well as oversee aerial transportation via airplane, jet, or anything else. The Valkyries keep watchful eyes on the skies, soaring through the sky on high-tech winged jet packs. Each Valkyrie is trained in stunt flying, aerial and close-quarters combat, aerospace engineering, and aircraft construction. Valkyries also work with other residential rescue groups for special rescues. They are close allies of the PAW Patrol, courtesy of Skye, Jaune, Juneau, and Sagitarii. The Valkyries are open to Character Creations! Leave a comment, and your character can appear in a Valkyrie Story! Characters can be either human or canine, and must have a rank, bio, jet pack and appearance! Characters that are on all other teams besides Skye's team, Juneau's team, and Ringwest's team are up for adoption! Please ask about creating a character to be on Juneau's or Ringwest's teams! History The Valkyries started out as a group of daredevil stunt pilots about a hundred years ago. They displayed extravagant spectacles for the masses. Their goal was always to put on a show with their airplanes and other aircraft. Each Valkyrie Pilot was an expert in aircraft engineering, and many were even recruited by the military. All of the talented pilots eventually found their way back to aerial spectacles. In light of recent technologies, advancements in aerospace engineering and aircraft technology, jet packs are no longer a product of science fiction. Airplanes are still not one hundred percent safe, and the airways are at a constant threat. The threat being aerial criminals who have gotten a hold of this new technology, using it for their own purposes. Enter the reborn Valkyries. Valkyrie Officers are trained and at their physical peaks. Their bodies were specifically trained to handle high altitudes, speed, durability, and intense jet pack flying. Valkyrie ranks consist of both canines and humans after the Canid-Humanoid Project. Training Valkyrie Officers are able to be recruited at the ages of 14-16, although there are exceptions to this. Valkyries endure months of intense physical and mental training to ensure they are ready for anything that the dangerous skies have to offer. They're trained in different aerial procedures, rescue plans, and different aerial tactics. Valkyrie Pilots are also given stunt planes for public performances. Once a Valkyrie Recruit passes the rigorous training, they must pass a final exam, which varies for each Valkyrie Academy. In Vertigo Hill, the final test for Valkyrie Recruits is to complete a race through the Vertigo Mountains. Daily Training consists of various physical exercises and healthy diets to keep their bodies in shape. In addition to physical training, a Valkyrie must stay up to date on their individual studies. Ranks The Valkyries utilize a number of different ranks and positions that give certain privileges and responsibilities. Each rank has the prefix "Valkyrie", signaling the individual's position as a Valkyrie Operative. High Ranks Valkyrie Captain-General - There is only one. He is the sole leader of the Valkyries, who approves of highly dangerous mission with a board of other high-ranking officials Valkyrie Commander and Colonel - Valkyrie Commanders and Colonels are often elderly individuals, the most physically and mentally heightened of all Valkyries. Valkyrie General - Valkyrie Generals oversee the distributions of Valkyrie forces and lead aerial raids on criminal strongholds. Valkyrie Sergeant - Valkyrie Sergeants are in charge of commanders in charge of each Valkyrie Academy, and often do accompany other operatives on missions. Valkyrie Marshal - Valkyrie Marshals lead field training missions, and oversee engineering projects. They also oversee Valkyries who are also Air Marshals. Standard Ranks Valkyrie Warden - Valkyrie Wardens are the teachers at the academies, training the Recruits and other Officers in their efforts to become more efficient Valkyries. They also lead the Stunt Pilot classes. Valkyrie Lieutenant - The operatives tasked with overseeing the Valkyrie teams and the Valkyrie Captains are the Lieutenants. Rarely members in Officer teams, Lieutenants Valkyrie Captain - The Leaders of Valkyrie Teams are the Captains. They lead each squad of four or five aerial soldiers and the teams go everywhere together. The Captain has the final say in imperative group decisions. Valkyrie Officer - Officers make up the bulk of the Valkyries. They are the essential operatives that make up the foundation of the Valkyrie Organization. They are tasked with defending the skies from any and all danger. They are Air Marshals, Stunt Pilots, Aerospace Engineers, Aircraft Engineers, and High-Altitude Rescuers. Captains are also considered Officers, despite being leaders of the teams. They aid Lieutenants and Wardens with their tasks, and sometimes help train the recruits. Valkyrie Recruit - Lowest-ranked and still treated with utmost respect. These young individuals are the future of the Valkyries with the most potential to become anything. There is fear that permeates itself amongst the Recruit ranks, but the other Officers are there to guide them. Specialized Ranks Valkyrie Kapkan - A specialized trapper. Valkyrie Kapkans wield specially-designed aerial explosives that are used to breach hijacked aircraft, destroy enemy bases from above, and trap enemies and bring them to justice. Valkyrie Auxiliary- The front-line defense. Valkyrie Auxiliaries are the product of cunning-edge experimentation in metallurgy. Their enhanced jet packs and equipment can withstand bullets and some missiles. Valkyrie Jackal - The shadow-winged scouts. Valkyrie Jackals are the harbingers of intelligence. They are sent of reconnaissance missions and often spy on criminals and suspected targets. Their job is a dangerous one... Valkyrie Atmos - The weather specialists. Valkyrie Atmos are the meteorologists. They are in charge of reading the weather and learn more about the specific times, places, altitudes, and patterns for specific procedures, attacks, and strategies. Atmos also determine the best times and places for certain practice missions. They are almost constantly in the sky, and they can also use weather to their advantage to lead aerial assaults on outlaws. Valkyrie Epsilon - The beta testers of jet packs. Valkyrie Epsilons are the ones who test-fly the new jet packs and equipment either in controlled areas or in the field. They are currently testing a new type of jet pack. Jet Packs The identifying characteristic of Valkyries are the specialized jet packs that the Valkyries wield. They are divided into three different categories based on designs and function specifications. There are several different series and manufacturers for the wings, each series has a different specific specialization, but all are adept for flying. Feathered Wings are modeled after birds, and are more traditional. Membranous Wings are modeled after bats and dragons, and are more modern. Insectoid Wings are the most recent, and are still in the prototype phases. Insectoid wings are only available to Valkyrie Epsilons, and are looked down upon for their shape and lack of extreme durability. Jet pack models start at Model A-1. Then A-2 all the way through to A-500. Then the next is B-1, and so on and so forth all the way to Z-500. After that is AA-1, then AA-2, all the way through to AA-500. Following AA-500 is AB-1, and that pattern continues. As this technology is always advancing, improving, and changing, models will change very rapidly. Feathered Wings Series - Specialization - Latest Model Arbiter Series - Versatility and Speed - X-309 Model Albatross Series - Speed and Slicing - UV-255 Phoenix Series - Versatility and Speed - J-7 Aquila Series - Control and Power - CQ-144 Trogon Series - Breaching and Low-Altitude - BH-217 Pathfinder Series - Scouting and Long Flights - R-185 Featherduster Series - Versatility and Speed - SW-42 Seafarer Series - Oceanic Travels and Control during Disasters - AV-107 Manticore Series - Speed and Power - TL-49 Membranous Wings Series - Specialization - Latest Model Nightwing Series - High-Altitude Mobility and Flexibility - TZ-67 Vesperwing Series - Speed and Slicing - VR-298 Draconid Series - Breaching and Power - CL-332 Harbinger Series - Scouting and Stealth - YA-54 Basilisk Series - Defense and Power - VD-62 (Popular among Auxiliaries) Wyvern Series - Scouting and Hit & Run Tactics - WA-456 Insectoid Wings Flutterstorm Series - Speed and Mobility - D-15 Changewind Series - Slicing and Flexibility - B-12 Iridescence Series - Blinding and High-Altitude - A-18 Teams Valkyries are divided into teams of four or five, each with their own Officers and Captains. Key: Name - Breed (If Canine)/Nationality (If Human) - Rank - Jet Pack Skye's Team - Cloudburst Squad (Ages 16-18) Skye - Cockapoo - Captain - Cherubim A-16 Jaune - Standard Poodle - Second-in-Command - Arbiter X-309 Grisha - Bohemian Shepherd - Officer - Nightwing SA-79 Cecilia - Australian Shepherd-Border Collie - Officer - Nightwing T-44 Sheryl - Standard Poodle - Officer - Albatross LV-128 Juneau's Team - Firestorm Squad (Ages 16-18) Juneau - Australian Shepherd-Border Collie - Captain - Phoenix J-7 Käeden - German Longhaired Pointer - Officer - Aquila CQ-29 TBD - Kapkan - Trogon AP-357 Sphera - American Eskimo Dog - Officer - Aquila X-427 Ringwest's Team - Hurricane Squad (Ages 22-27) Ringwest - Wolfhound - Lieutenant - Arbiter Q-104 Henriette - Red Retriever - Captain - Albatross KJ-447 Irteza - Basenji - Jackal - Harbinger G-24 Lyndon - Aidi - Atmos - Pathfinder F-106 TBD (Female) Augusto's Team - Sandstorm Squad (Ages 22-27) Augusto - Newfoundland - Captain - Manticore DY-52 Ottoman - Anatolian Shepherd - Auxiliary - Basilisk TH-395 Anisha - Rajapalayam - Officer - Featherduster EM-30 Jedidiah - Belgian Sheepdog - Epsilon - Vesperwing PS-421 TBD (Female) - Officer More Teams TBD Gallery TBD Character Creation To create a Valkyrie character, it's simple. The character obviously needs a name, appearance, and a personality. To give the Valkyrie touch, they need a reason, a motive, for wanting to join the Valkyries, be it to soar through the sky, to help others, or to build on their technological knowledge. Ranks The current ranks available to character creation are: * Valkyrie Officer * Valkyrie Recruit * Valkyrie Captain (Must have a Team ready, or get others to make a character for the team) * Valkyrie Kapkan * Valkyrie Auxiliary * Valkyrie Jackal * Valkyrie Atmos * Valkyrie Epsilon Jet Packs As jet pack technology is always advancing and changing, new models for jet packs are also changing constantly. Jet Packs start out at A-1, then go to A-2, then A-3 all the way through to A-500. After that, the model number goes to B-1, and so on and so forth until Z-500. After that, the next model is marked AA-1, then AA-2, advancing all the way towards AA-500. Finally, the next model after that becomes AB-1, and that pattern continues. When AZ-500 is reached, the next model is BA-1. Several models can come out in a single day due to how ever-changing and new this technology is. All Feathered and Membranous jet packs are available, but don't exceed the current model number. Each Valkyrie has a different model jet pack, and rarely do they have the latest model. So that's all you need to create a Valkyrie character! Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Valkyries Category:Fanon Category:Page by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:CenturiRealm Groups Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Groups Category:Anthro